yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah Kaiba
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) | appears video games = Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour | gender = male | age = deceased | relatives = The Hendermen * Gozaburo Kaiba (father) * Unmentioned mother * Seto Kaiba (adopted brother) * Mokuba Kaiba (adopted brother) | previous affiliation = KaibaCorp | anime deck = * 7 Turns of Creation * Spirit | deck master = * Shinato's Ark * Shinato, King of a Higher Plane | ntrdeck = Divine Ark | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Noah Kaiba (Kaiba Noa) is the biological son of Gozaburo Kaiba and the main antagonist of the Virtual World Arc until his defeat at Yami Yugi's hands using both his and Seto Kaiba's cards. Biography History When the world was born Chris fucked the butts of the 7 midget and then fucked the shit out of Kaiba. Eventually, it turned out it was the great Henderson that caused the tragedy and raped himself. Gozaburo had adopted Seto as a body for Noah, but eventually Gozaburo forgot about his own son, realizing he would always be a spoiled brat, in favor of teaching Seto. When Seto took over Kaiba Corp., Gozaburo (in frustration and defeat) uploaded his own mind into Noah's virtual world. Virtual World Six years later, Noah takes his revenge on Seto. He kidnaps Seto and his passengers on Seto's Battle Ship during the semi-finals of Battle City, hoping to take one of the passenger's bodies, preferably Seto's. With the help of the Big Five (the former chief executives of KaibaCorp who had been trapped in the virtual realm after their failed coup) and his father, Noah locks Seto and the others in his virtual world and Duels with them for their bodies. Unfortunately for the Big Five, they decided to fuck peter and chris in the butt forever they all fail to defeat the group; despite the amateur Dueling abilities of such players as Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Serenity Wheeler, the Big Five are only able to claim Tristan's body- and even Tristan was only acquired on a technicality as Serenity actually won that duel with the aid of Duke Devlin after Tristan's defeat-, with the combined Big Five being defeated by Yugi and Joey Wheeler in a final Duel. Disgusted at the Big Five's failures, Noah destroys them (in the dub, he simply sealed them away forever) and decides to take on Seto himself, attempting to take Seto's body so that he can fulfill his role as Kaiba Corporation's heir. He either brainwashed or hypnotized Mokuba Kaiba into regarding Noah as his true brother rather than Seto in order to weaken Seto's resolve, before Noah personally Duels with Seto. Though Noah proves to be more skilled than the Big 5, he eventually finds himself about to be defeated, but uses Mokuba to discourage Kaiba from attacking as both Noah and Kaiba knew continuing with the attack would severely harm Mokuba, and because of how close Kaiba is with Mokuba, Noah knew he would never risk destroying him for the sake of winning one Duel. Just as he's about to lose, Kaiba manages to get through to Mokuba and frees him from Noah's mind control. In retaliation, Noah turns Seto and Mokuba into stone and fucked Chris in the Butt. Noah now Duels with Yugi, who has taken Kaiba's place and uses both his and Kaiba's cards to prove to Noah that he only won by trickery and deceit. Despite Noah's use of Shinato, King of a Higher Plane as his Deck Master which allowed him to add to his Life Points whenever a monster is sent to the Graveyard along with Spirit monsters, Yugi being left with only a small number of Life Points at the start since Seto's had been worn down to almost nothing, and even managing to defeat Yugi's three Dark Magicians ("Dark Magician", "Dark Magician Girl" and "Magician of Black Chaos"), he loses when Yugi, having drawn Card of Sanctity, is able to draw six new cards- one for each of his defeated friends-, allowing him to draw Kaiba's three "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cards and fused them to form the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to defeat Noah's strongest Spirit monster, Yugi subsequently using "De-Fusion" to separate them and deplete Noah's Life Points. After Gozaburo revealed himself, Noah showed everyone that there was a way for them to escape, but when he shows Mokuba to it, he escapes in Mokuba's body and leaves the virtual realm. Using his new body, Noah attempts to blow up the computer by ordering a missile equipped satellite to destroy the submarine, with everyone else's minds in it. At the very last minute, Noah remembers how Mokuba had called him "brother" and still loved him, even after he tried to kill him and Seto. Realizing that that what he was doing was wrong, Noah tries to call off the satellite, but finds out that the computer he used to control was wrecked by Yami Marik. Despite that, he manages to give Mokuba back his body, get every one out of the virtual world to safety, and save them from being blown up. Before Noah evacuates Yugi and his friends from his Virtual World Island, he apologizes to them for his own wrongdoings, and begs Yugi to save Seto from Gozaburo, as they lock themselves in a Duel. As everyone else hurries to escape, Noah thanks Mokuba for showing him about the true friendship and brotherhood, bids him farewell, and sends him away to safety along with Yugi and the others. With Noah unable to stop the explosion, Noah's and Gozaburo's minds are destroyed, because Noah has made sure to keep Gozaburo from escaping into the net by binding himself with his father. Noah was finally able to accept the fact that he is dead, unlike his father in the original Japanese version, while he's believed to have saved himself on a back-up file before the explosion in the English dub. Decks Anime 7 Turns of Creation Deck Against Kaiba, Noah uses a 7 Turns of Creation Deck based around the symbolic creation of Earth i.e. how it developed and went through stages such as floods, reign of dinosaurs, ice age etc. Spirit Deck Against Yugi, Noah used a "Spirit monster" Deck, focused on replenishing Life Points at an extremely rapid rate. Video games Nightmare Troubadour Trivia * Noah has a striking resemblance to Seto Kaiba's look in the first series anime. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters